I dont want to lose you
by st.clovers96
Summary: Nura Rikuo, has been avoiding a certain woman in his life. What would happen, when he finally explodes in jealousy... Main characters are Rikuo x Tsurara. /Warning: OOC Characters. Please do enjoy!


Hi Guys!

This is Maya, and this is the very first story i have ever written. I do hope you like it even though its not that good.

please do leave reviews! Disclaimers: Nurarihyon no Mago doesn't belong to me but belongs to the awesome Hiroshi Shiibashi sensei ^^

After the events that followed the gym incident, the third heir of the Nura clan has been avoiding a certain Yuki-onna, also known as Oikawa Tsurara. May it be in his day form or in his night form, the young supreme commander always found a way to distance himself from her. This has not been left unnoticed by the members of the Nura house, as the two had been very close since Rikuo was still an infant. And even though the guy has never mentioned it, everyone in the house is fully aware that their little master has taken a liking to the Yuki-onna, may it be a sister like attachment or a friendly one. Rikuo can never, ever get mad at the aide.

Kejoro, Tsurara's most trusted friend, while preparing for dinner one night with the Yuki-onna, suddenly asked what is truly happening between her and the master, but Tsurara just looked at her for a second and giggled. "Nothing~" and walked out of the kitchen with a tray filled of food. Leaving the yokai even more curious.

A week has already passed since then and our main protagonist Nura Rikuo, is still _trying_ his best to put some distance between him and his most loyal aide. Although sometimes, his efforts are futile as him and Tsurara would walk to and from school together. But much to his relief, the Yuki-onna's attention is mostly on his other bodyguard Aotabou, both arguing on some little minor things like which season is the best, which obviously Tsurara would say winter as she is a snow maiden, but the giant would always argue summer as it was more manlier.

Rikuo would never admit it to anyone, but on times when Tsurara's attention was not on him, a pang of jealousy would hit him. He hated it. No, he hated anyone who takes her attention away from him **with a passion**. It might not have been obvious, but the little yokai would send daggers to his blue giant friend every time he started arguing with the snow maiden. He wanted her to be only his, and his alone. But at the moment he didn't have the courage and was basically a coward who could only avoid her.

If Tsurara said she didn't mind her master avoiding her, then she would be lying, because she minded very much. She hated not being able to talk to him like they used to, but she has already made up her mind that she would wait until he was ready to tell her his feelings. Before, she doubted her master ever shared the same feelings that she harbored, and even considered that he was more fond of his human childhood friend, Ienaga Kana. But after the events that happened at the gym and her master constantly avoiding her, she finally realized that her love might not be unrequited after all. She just have to wait patiently now, until the time is right.

And just like any other day after school the three yokai walked home together after bidding goodbye's to their friends, and as per normal the two aides where clashing heads again, this time arguing about what size dog would be better, a big one or a small one. Tsurara preferred small, as she could just hold it and cuddle it on her chest, but the latter obviously chose big, as he thought that it would do more damage during fights. As the two continued to bicker and glare at each other, they did not notice Rikuo's change of mood as he frowned in anger while staring at the two figures ahead of him. He was getting jealous again.

He couldn't help it, there she was a few meters away from him, but he couldn't touch her much less talk to her. He was frustrated. So frustrated of his own cowardice, and despised himself for not having the courage to talk to her. He wanted to grab her arm, and make her look at him and only him, he wanted to see those bright amber eyes and those flushed cheeks she only shows to him, he wanted to touch her cold milky skin and caress her silky locks, and finally, he wanted to kiss those luscious lips and ravage them passionately. He wanted her. No. He **needed** her.

Rikuo's inner desire finally spoke to him. 'Geez, just grab her already! We both know you'll go crazy if you don't have her soon.' With that he stopped walking and flushed at his own pervertedness. But it was the truth, his desire was only telling him what he already knows or more like what he has known since that incident a week ago. He just can't live without her. But he was worried, all the what if's bubbling around his head, what if she didn't like him back, what if she already had someone else and so on... He felt like an idiot, there he was, the supreme commander of all yokai who defeated the greatest threat in the world, the Nue, yet he was afraid of being rejected by a mere girl. 'But Tsurara's just not any other girl' he thought and continued. 'It's Tsurara for goodness sake!'

Finally after so much thinking, he punched himself hard on the face. He didn't want to think anymore. He finally made enough conviction to tell her his feelings, he didn't want his stupid brain to mess it up.

The two bodyguards, who was in front of him stopped their bickering and stopped any form of movement and only stared at their commander in disbelief, both wondering what is going on with their young master.

Tsurara being shocked was understatement, she was flabbergasted by his behavior. Never in her life has she seen him act this way. Her young master would never personally inflict damage on himself, unless he was doing it for someone else, as he knows all too well not to get anyone worried. She was more than worried, was someone manipulating their young master? She panicked at the thought and tried to feel if there is anyone indeed nearby who could do such a thing, but there was no other living presence near except the three of them. No sinister feeling, nor was there any fear lingering. So it could have just been their Master, but why? She tried to question herself but finally shook her head, and took a handkerchief out of her uniform pocket and walked up to Rikuo.

He stared at the woman in front of him. He could see it in her eyes that she was worried for him, but he didn't give a damn at the moment, he just wanted to let her know as soon as possible. As she approached him, they both locked eyes together, he looked at her with so much desire, but she couldn't really tell what it was.

After minutes of gazing into each other's eyes Rikuo finally started "Tsura-"

But was cut off when a cold gentle hand touched his bruised cheeks, he winced. She pouted at him, and made a face of discontentment.

"Mou~ Rikuo-sama, what the hell were you thinking punching you self!?" she yelled. She laid out her handkerchief on her palm and blew out an icy breath to make some ice. She scrunched up the handkerchief, making a provisional ice pack. She moved her hand that was holding the ice pack towards his bruised cheek and before pressing it she said "It's going to sting a bit" and it did, Rikuo flinched. He tried to move his head away, but Tsurara cupped his other cheek so he couldn't turn away.

Tsurara frowned even more, "Well?" she asked again, but he just continued staring at her, as if he was lost in his own little world. Tsurara who noticed this, was getting irked, finally she snapped "Mou, Rikuo-sama!"

"Hu-huh?" Rikuo asked, finally coming back to his senses. Tsurara just narrowed her eyes, and pouted at him even more. At that moment he thought that she looked very cute and made a mental note that, it wouldn't be so bad to tease her every now and then. He laughed "Don't make that kind of face" as he pinched one of her cheeks.

"Well Rikuo-sama wasn't listening to me! And for your information, you hurting yourself is not a laughing matter! You're going to make everyone worried! And can you please stop pinching me?"

He grinned one of those childish grins she ever so loved. "Yada."* Her heart skipped a bit and her face flushed, she muttered "You can be very childish you know..." And he just continued grinning.

Aotabou, who was still very shocked at their master's sudden antic, just stood watching the two yokai. To be honest he absolutely had no idea what to do at the moment, he was dumbfounded and much like Tsurara tried to think of a reason why the master would hurt himself. But seeing him laugh and tease Tsurara, it was enough for him to understand that there was no actual threat around, but he still wanted to know what the young master was thinking, but at the moment he just wanted to make sure he was alright, after all, that punch was enough to knock down a giant elephant.

"Young Master, are you alright?" he finally asked.

Rikuo whose thoughts where completely run over by a certain Yuki-onna, failed to realize the presence of his other body guard, until that body guard spoke. He has completely forgotten about him. He did not hate him per say, but at that moment he really just needed to be alone with snow maiden. So he 'tsked' silently, which the giant failed to notice, but the snow maiden certainly didn't. She was going to ask him what wrong, until he spoke cutting her off.

"Aotabou, I'm fine" he answered, but continued "I need to speak with Tsurara for a bit, can you go home first?"

The blue giant was going to retort, but Rikuo cut him first and smiled "We'll be fine I promise" with that Rikuo grabbed Tsurara's wrist that was holding the ice pack, and dragged her to the opposite direction of the Nura clans mansion. Tsurara was even more surprised, she didn't mind being dragged away, I mean it's been one of her fantasies for goodness sake! but she truly wondered what is going on in that head of his. He has never acted like this, ever.

Before the two figures could completely disappear from his sight Aotabou yelled "But Young Master!"

Rikuo who heard this just turned his head and smiled. He yelled back "Like I said we'll be fine! Just let the others know well be coming home later! Thanks Aotabou!" He waved, and left the stunned blue giant all alone on the street.

He stared at the now empty streets. Staying still as he tried to process in his mind that he was indeed left alone. After what seemed like forever, he finally sighed and resigned to do what his master had told him to do. 'Oh Well...' he thought 'He is Nurarihyon's grandson after all, he's bound to do something like this sooner or later' He grinned for a bit and finally laughed, his laugh echoing throughout the empty street, as he walked home alone.

End of Chapter 1

Hope you guys enjoyed :) Please leave a review!


End file.
